All I Have
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: Rain feels just a bit angsty towards Domon during episode 40. Her feelings as well as a songfic to 'All I Have' by J.Lo R&R!!


This is a songfic to J. Lo and LL Cool J's latest hit, All I Have. It takes place during episode 40. It's basically Rain's thoughts and excuses for leaving Domon and the Japanese Gundam Team. 'Angty.' Here we go.  
  
--Blah blah-- = lyrics "Blah blah" = talking //Blah blah// = thoughts  
  
All I Have  
MysticalElfGoddess  
--"Loving life and life is living,  
  
it's very special..."  
  
Baby don't go, baby don't go  
  
Baby don't go, baby don't go  
  
Yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah--  
  
You blew it Domon.  
  
That's what it basically comes down to.  
  
You messed up and I'm sick of picking up your messes.  
  
I can remember times when I had to apologize for your behavior.  
  
I can remember times when we worked on Gundam together.  
  
I can remember times when you seemed almost fond of me.  
  
But obviously you can't remember those times.  
  
You remember times with that stupid girl.  
  
So I'm packing my dignity and leaving you.  
  
--It's such a shame but I'm leavin'  
  
can't take the way you're mistreating me  
  
and it's crazy, but oh baby  
  
It don't matter, whatever don't phase me--  
I remember a few days ago you'd come home late and who led you to bed?  
  
Not her.  
  
It was I, good old Rain.  
  
Got a problem? Rain will fix it. She'll do anything.  
  
After I had made sure you were warm, I had snuck a kiss.  
  
It wasn't professional.  
  
It wasn't right.  
  
But I did it anyway.  
Maybe I should stay. I mean for Hoy and Ming. They'll miss me, right?  
  
//Don't you DARE chicken out on this. You're leaving him once and for all and you got to come to terms with it. You can't give him your heart and not know his own....// I remind myself over and over.  
  
--I don't believe you wanna leave like this  
  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
  
Wait a minute, don't bounce baby,  
  
let's talk about this man--  
  
If you think about it, Darling Domon, you've treated me horribly on a number of times, and I don't ever remember hearing an apology. Think about it. Neo-Canada. Shinjuku. Neo-Turkey. Guyana Highlands.  
  
Well, frankly I'm sick and tired of all this crap.  
  
So now it's your turn to clean up after me.  
  
--Well, I'm bouncin' and I'm out son  
  
I gotta leave you alone--  
  
I can go and not worry about anything.  
  
I figure I'll go back to the colony and get a job at a hospital.  
  
And who cares if Wonderful Domon isn't happy?  
  
Not me! I'm fine on my own.  
  
--Cause I'm good  
  
Holdin' down my spot  
  
and I'm good  
  
Reppin' the girls on the block  
  
And I'm good  
  
I got this thing on lock  
  
So without me you'll be fine-right--  
--All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
  
Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad  
  
The path you chose to run along  
  
I know you independent, you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
  
The time is of the essence, why spend it alone---  
  
All those times I stayed up when you were out late.  
  
All those times you left me alone and one of the Shuffles came to keep me company.  
  
All those times you left Hoy, Ming and I high and dry without an excuse.  
  
It as always "I'm sorry Rain, I'll try next time...." or "Come on Rain, I lost track of time." Nope, not anymore.  
  
--The nights I waited up for you (Oh boy)  
  
Promises you made about coming through  
  
So much time you wasted  
  
That's why I had to replace you--  
  
Now I know you're a man.  
  
You want to look around for other women.  
  
That's fine to a point.  
  
Just don't come home saying how wonderful your Darling Allenby is and how much you two communicate together.  
  
I mean a little dignity, please.  
  
Oh wait! I'm the only one with dignity left.  
  
I guess that's why I'm leaving....  
  
--It makes a cat nervous  
  
The thought of settling down  
  
Especially me I was creepin' all over town  
  
I thought my tender touch could lock you down  
  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
  
The way you used to giggle right before I put it down *giggle*  
  
It's better when you're angry come here, Ill prove it now  
  
(Come here)--  
  
--Stop playing  
  
You gaming  
  
I gotta leave you alone  
Cause I'm good  
  
Holdin' down my spot  
  
and I'm good  
  
Reppin' the girls on the block  
  
And I'm good  
  
I got this thing on lock  
  
So without me you'll be fine-right--  
  
--All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
  
Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad  
  
The path you chose to run along  
  
I know you independent, you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
  
The time is of the essence, why spend it alone--  
Flashback to one week ago  
  
Domon walked to the boat, staggering slightly.  
  
"Hey Rain! Whatsup?" He said grin in place.  
  
"Domon! Where have you been? I was--I mean, we were worried!" Rain said blushing  
  
"I was having a drink with Allenby we had a great time, she's got more alcohol tolerance is more than you'd think." He almost fell over and Rain caught him.  
  
"Domon!" she held him up and he steadied himself. "She's underage." She finished lamely  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever. Rain I normally wouldn't ask you this but can you help me into my room?" He burst out laughing for no apparent reason {A/N: -_-;}  
  
"Oh Domon, you're a funny drunk. Sure, I'll help you." She giggled and helped him into his room.  
  
She covered him up and sat on the edge of his bed, wiping his forehead with a damp washcloth.  
  
"You'll be the death of me...." She chided softly  
  
"Oh don't say that, Rain, I want you to stick around a while with me." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Really Domon? Do you mean that?" she stopped and stared at him.  
  
He opened his eye and smiled. "Well, yeah. You and I gotta work together, for Gundam at least...." Her smiled faltered  
  
"Oh, right. For Gundam...." She trailed as he began to snore softly.  
  
"All about Gundam...." She leaned in to get the cloth and felt his hand pull her closer to him.  
  
"What?" she whispered, panicking slightly. She was now against his chest her cheek next to his. Then she heard him mumble in his sleep.  
  
"Rain, stay with me, don't go...."  
  
Her eyes widened and she eventually worked her way out of his grasp.  
  
And she couldn't help but lay a soft kiss on his lips before running away.  
  
She gasped and touched her lips, blushing like an apple.  
  
"Some doctor I am, kissing my patients...."  
  
Domon opened his eyes to a normal size, placed his hands behind his head and grinned to the ceiling.  
  
"An amazing doctor Rain, you're an amazing doctor...."  
  
{A/N: Rain didn't hear that part, I added it to annoy you, hee hee....}  
  
Flashback  
  
--People make mistakes to make-up, to break-up, to wake-up  
  
Cold and lonely chill, baby, you know me  
  
You love me I'm like your homey  
  
Instead of beefin' come hold me  
  
I promise I'm not a phony  
  
Don't bounce baby console me  
  
(Come here)--  
  
Well, obviously you can't remember that I took care of you.  
  
I know I shouldn't have kissed you but it doesn't matter now.  
  
There's nothing anyone can do to make me stay.  
So bye Domon, Goodbye forever  
--Ain't nothin you can say to me  
  
That can change my mind  
  
I gotta let you go now  
  
And nothing will ever be the same  
  
So just be on your way  
  
Go ahead and do yo thing now  
  
And there's no more to explain to me ya know  
  
I know your game I'm not feelin' what you do--  
  
--So I'm bouncin' and I'm out son  
  
I gotta leave you alone  
  
Yeah, yeah...--  
--All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
  
Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad  
  
The path you chose to run along  
  
I know you independent, you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
  
The time is of the essence, why spend it alone--  
  
--All my pride is all I have  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you had  
  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
  
Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad  
  
The path you chose to run along  
  
I know you independent, you can make it on your own  
  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
  
The time is of the essence, why spend it alone--  
  
I hope Allenby gives you comfort....  
Authoress' Notes: La la, I'm so bad, making Rain all sad and crap. Didya like the memory or not....? Anyway, R&R please? Thanx you're all great guys and dolls. Ok, update on my AOL IM screen names: FujikoMine2134 or RainNDomonNLuv . And my emails are rainkasshu6@yahoo.com and sailorscoutmars_raye@sailormoon.com Ok, thanx for the reading and stuff. Updates for Of Lights and Stages and Old Love and New Love soon thanx for waiting, school's been cramming down on me....  
  
So until we meet again....  
  
'No matter what changes the future may bring, it's you I'll remember always, I Trust you Forever' --Trust You Forever: Domon and Rain's Love Theme  
  
Bye! --MysticalElfGoddess 


End file.
